


Bright

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Healing [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, The TARDIS counts as a character mmkay, i nearly cried again while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: A youth is taken to the stars to be reminded that she is just as amazing.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faerieofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerieofdreams/gifts).



He had introduced himself so suddenly, yet he hadn’t yet learned her name. But maybe that wasn’t too terribly important, the youth found herself thinking as she was being guided by this man...Well the Doctor that is. He seemed eager to show her something, and she felt as though just seeing him so excited made her forget how much she shared with him earlier...

Oh.  
And there she goes. Her lips twitched slightly, as she fought back a frown. At least he allowed her to finish her lunch but she ended up feeling awkward eating in front of him. How much of what she said stuck with him? Did he realize that she was directly speaking of him? Did he not catch that bit? No...No he must’ve caught her hesitation and her reaction to what had slipped out of her mouth. God she was so obvious too! Blathering about not being good enough for a spaceman, “an alien if you will” Her mind reminded her bitterly. And complaining about her fantasies no less to a stranger?! Pathetic! What was wrong with her!?

“Are you ok?” His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she jolted, realizing she had been just standing still in front of his blue box. 

“I...yes I was just thinking” she apologized, trying to flash him a smile, to reassure him that she was quite alright, no need to worry! Don’t worry-!   
His brow furrowed and he bit his lower lip as if he wanted to say something. He noticed. God what didn’t he notice? 

‘Am I really so foolish as to think he wouldn’t?’ She found herself mentally scolding. But the Doctor flashed her an equally awkward smile, as if pretending he didn’t actually noticed and believed her which made the situation a tad bit more embarrassing or something of the ilk. No matter! Perhaps if she just played along and-

He had hugged her again.

“It’s alright you know. Well not alright but also alright. I..” he pulled back to make eye contact with her, his hazel eyes staring into her own, as if searching for a proper word.

“I know how it can feel, always second-guessing and worrying and getting caught up. I’ll help you with that, alright?” He stated finally, giving her a sincere smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

She wanted to yell at him, but she didn’t want to at the same time. How could he possibly understand how she felt? How could he sit there and smile so reassuringly at her, as if everything would be alright!? 

Because it would be, she reminded herself. He’s the Doctor after all, a blue man with a mad box. Wait... She almost giggled at her own switcharoo; Madman with a blue box, she gently chastised herself, as she smiled back shyly at the man with the sincere grin. 

“Alright...I’ll hold you to it.” She responded softly and he gave an even warmer grin, as he released her from his grasp after a tighter squeeze and opened the door to reveal... a phone. 

“Um.” “Hm.” They both said in unison, before she devolved into giggles. 

“I think...you may have grabbed the wrong box” she forced out between her giggles as he looked embarrassed. 

“I...hold on a second!” He stomped his foot in frustration as she continued to snicker. He shut the door and double checked his surroundings. Then reopened the door to reveal what was supposed to be there... a phone. Her giggling intensified as his frustration grew, but even he had to admit the humor in the situation and... well at least she was laughing. And it was a much better sound then hearing her sob. He smiled despite himself before turning back to the blue box as he shut it again.

“Quit messing with us!” He complained to the box, as her laughter started to die down. He squeezed his eyes shut as he swung the door open.

“It’s still a phone Doctor” he heard her say and his eyes shot open...to see the interior of the TARDIS. He turned to gape at her, as she burst into loud laughter. 

“Oh my stars your face!” She wheezed between guffaws. She mimed wiping a tear before she spoke again. 

“You can’t blame me! It was funny!” She defended herself. “See! You’re smiling” 

“I am and I hate it” he gave her a false pout before laughing too. He did an over the top bow, waving her inside.

“Ladies first” 

To which she curtsied daintily, making them both giggle again before she went inside.

 

“Quite spacious, bigger on the inside some would say… are you a spaceman?” She pulled a thinking man pose, stroking a non existent beard, at which the Doctor laughed aloud. She smiled, he had a nice laugh. Unbeknownst to her, he thought the same of her laugh. 

“More than a spaceman I would say! I am,” he paused for dramatic effect, puffing his chest out. “A space Doctor!” He declared, as he ran around the control panel, flipping various switches and the like. 

She was giggling again, and his smile widened, even though she couldn’t see it. Even if his jokes and such were lame, if they made her happy, then why should it matter if they were lame? 

“Speaking of space!” He exclaimed, as the TARDIS gave a slight shifting motion and her signature sound rang out, signifying their movement through Time and Space. He moved back to the lass’ side again, giving her a wide smile. “Here we are!” He announced flinging the doors open to reveal countless stars.

She ran to stand practically in front of him, gasping at the colors and the vastness of space. 

“It’s… It’s amazing!” She gasped out, staring out through the doors. 

“As are you.” He stated as though it were fact, a hand landing on her shoulder gently. 

She blinked in response, turning to face him, but he was staring out into the sea of stars, his expression almost sad. 

“It’s a shame whenever a star dies. The majority pay no mind, for stars die everyday don’t they? They only pay mind when it’s one they perceive as important…” There was an almost bitter edge to his voice. “But to me, and to those who truly care and admire the stars, it’s always a sad thought and a sad fact of life. I would give anything for them to stay alive.” His eyes met hers and he turned to face her. 

“And to me, you are just like those stars. You are bright and beautiful and unique. And your life is invaluable to me and others.” He was so close and he looked almost as if he were ready to cry. “You mean something to many. Please don’t doubt that your life is important. Not even for a second.” His hand ghosted across her cheek, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“You are bright...so bright” he hugged her tightly and she felt ready to cry again. How could she deserve this wonderful man telling her she was important? She hugged him back, and she practically buried her face into his chest. 

“I’m sorry I… I don’t want to let go” she apologized, her voice breaking and he held her closer. 

“That’s alright… I don’t think I’m ready to let go either”

**Author's Note:**

> A certain little Faerie inspired me to add on to my little angsty comfort fic... So now it’s a mini-series/collection! I can’t promise quick additions but... I hope it will match up to their standards!


End file.
